


Love's Not Time's Fool

by DidiNyx



Series: stars in our darkest nights: excerpts [3]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Tragedy, Historical References, M/M, Prophetic Visions, References to Shakespeare, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: Throughout eons and eons of Time, humanity's very footprints marked the universe, their traces only being physically existent through documents- and sometimes within rebirth.





	Love's Not Time's Fool

*

*

**_Well I've heard there was a secret chord_ **  
**_That David played and it pleased the Lord_ **  
**_But you don't really care for music, do you?_ **  
**_Well_ _, it goes like this:_ **  
**_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_ **  
**_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_ **

*

"Look at them!" cried a voice that was more of a vibration, an echo. "They look rather fetching! Different, but alas, that's how it goes. How timeless: a story of forbidden love, star-crossed lovers." The voice laughed to itself, finding a hidden joke in their own words.

"How you do go on," mumbled another voice, distinctly male. "I've seen the likes of them repeat many times before. This is nothing new."

Suddenly the former transformed in a whirl of vivid color and light. The appearance of choice was a humanoid figure: overall androgynous with a face and body that changed fluidly depending on one's perspective or nature. In a more feministic voice, the latter chided: "What a downer you can be! Yes, it is true there are quite many who can relate to such a tragic, beautiful story- How can you tell Love itself otherwise, who's been the main witness of Time's experiments?"

The figure fabricated as well, huffing. His appearance, too, was fluid. He paused, knowing Love would continue their lecture:

"But they're fresh, unique, kind of the 'OG' in a way. They're..." Love clapped their hands. " _Revolutionary_!" Love giggled at their own joke yet again as Time rolled his eyes, waiting for Love to continue with barely concealed impatience. "Two men in such deep affections during a time when such nature was discriminated. Sure, definitely not the first, but well documented- more or less. But there's a reason why they happen to be the ones to survive- Why, there's a reason for _everything_!"

"Are you going to continue your philosophy or are you going to explain to me why you brought me here?"

Love tsk-tsked. "So grumpy! Look." They showed the image of Alex returning home, laughing at some awful joke John had as they got ready to watch a Netflix marathon with each other. "You must recognize them, yes?" 

Love suddenly took the appearance of a young man with a strong, lean figure. His blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and his pale blue eyes looked hauntingly longing for something that was no longer there. He wore the common uniform of a Revolutionary- an American one, to be exact.

**_(But baby I've been here before_ **  
**_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_ **  
**_You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya_ **  
**_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_ **  
**_And love is not a victory march_ **  
**_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah)_ **

Time found himself in the 1700s. "Of course I recognize a conflicting, heroic figure. Quite daring was he, yes, that I remember. No matter how long I persisted it took a fair few rounds- in mortal countings- for Death to claim him. Too bad his legacy wasn't impressive."

"This one... oh, a tragedy! Died too soon. After Yorktown was the best I could give him. I may have burdened him with the source of his pain, but you could never cooperate." Love was now in their previous form, smiling sweetly.

"This was our compromise," Time warned with a threatening tone.

Love hummed. "And what about this one?" She was now a shorter man, with the same uniform but with auburn-red hair that was unkept and sharper features. His violet eyes looked hungrily at Time, as if expecting something. He tried to smirk but it couldn't last, and he aged before Time's eyes.

Startled, Time looked at Love with questioning eyes who, yet again, changed back. "Perhaps he's the real tragedy," Love muttered. "He could have at least been with his sweetheart. But alas, his last letter- so hopeful, so earnest compared to his later works- never reached the former, hmm?" Love's expression darkened. "Restless and unsatisfied his heart laid, in the darkness without that silver lining that could've been if only.... Ha!" The words were bitter. "If only, if only..."

" _Your_ witchcraft is what causes humanity pain!" Time cried. "Do not blame this on me."

Love smiled cruelly. "Perhaps. But... At least it's never boring."

"What is your point, Tyrant?" Time spat.

" _I'm_ the Tyrant? Says Mister Control Freak himself." Love suddenly shrugged, throwing their hands up in the air with a dismissive smile. "I've come to give a warning- and I can't do that without you, for we work hand-in-hand, yes?"

"I suppose..."

"O hark! O hear! Mark my words! May the fates of these two tied souls be, as they were, regarding their challenges of acceptance- externally from society and within themselves, for humanity is always needy and selfish and yearning for a passion they cannot tame or conquer by any means. But more exposed they shall become to the discovery one can only make through another: never alone, never isolated." Love's form flickered like a candle burning out, sometimes a heavenly copy and sometimes their own inner monstrosity. "Though passion be a prison, it is a sweet escape. Fear only Fear itself and then they should ordain their wholeness. One's mission of owning and giving love in spite of Life's guilt will become one's mission of learning _how_ to love and trust in spite of Death. May the odds be ever in these men's favor."

Time took a shaky breath. "They have died."

Love raised an eyebrow. "Do they look dead to you?"

"Would you like me to relocate us to their graves?"

"What a constant theme in this story! Very unlucky. Must run in the family, you know... Miss Faucette had very little grasp on my powers. I guess all humans do, but some are especially oblivious." Love waved him off. "Just you wait. Here's one story you don't want to miss. Oh, Happiness! Oh, Joy! You have long been gone and yet you still exist silently in Hope! Why, humans are so petty when compared to the cosmos, don't you think?"

"You have no idea."

"Hmm. I do for Love is eternal."

"Then why mention it?"

Love sighed. "It just amazes me how these things go over people's heads!"

Time glanced back into Love's image of the pair. Already intertwined, but in their physical worlds back to phase one. Who would've thought they'd still exist after hundreds of years of waiting? 

"Indeed."

**_Maybe there's a God above,_ **

**_but all I've ever learned from love_ **

**_is how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya..._ **

*

*

**_And it's not a cry that you hear at night;_ **

**_it's not somebody who has seen the light!_ **

**_It's a cold and it's broken Hallelujah..._ **

*

*

_"Say Amen."_

**Author's Note:**

> I only really posted this just to say I posted something this month... I resorted to this.
> 
> This is from my lams modern au/reincarnation au that i'm working on and yes the text is purposely abstract and vague
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047407/chapters/22384502 <\-- My inspiration for the Love/Time metaphor. Such a wonderful read (especially the end)! <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRP8d7hhpoQ Amazing cover of "Hallelujah"


End file.
